Another One Fine Day
by pandagame
Summary: Ketika VIXX dan sunbaenim yang gokil disatukan dalam sebuah reality show, apakah ratingnya akan bagus? Atau kekacauan yang akan terjadi? Dan apa hubungannya ini dengan masalah asmara masing-masing member?
1. Chapter 1

Another OFD

VIXX Member and another grup member (try to guess)

A little bit YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"HYUK-AH! JANGAN MAIN INSTAGRAM TERUS!"

Hyuk menggerutu, dia masih sempat selfie sebelum memasukkan hape-nya ke kantongnya.

"BINNIE! KITA AKAN BERANGKAT JADI NANTI SAJA LEMARIMU DIRAPIKAN!"

Hongbin mengerang sebelum membalas, "tapi kita kan gak tahu kapan syutingnya selesai, hyung." Dan dibalas hyung tercintanya –dengan toa- "CUMA 3 HARI HONGBINNIE, SETELAH ITU KITA LIBUR. CEPAT!" Hongbin menutup lemarinya –yang kelewat rapi- dengan tergesa.

"KIM RAVI! BANGUN ATAU KUSERET KAU!"

Ravi, dengan nama asli Wonshik bergelung lagi. "Hakyeon hyung berisik ah," balas sang rapper agak mengigau. N atau Hakyeon –namja yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak- membuka kasar kamar sang rapper. "WONSHIK-AH! KAU INGAT KAN KITA ADA SYUTING PAGI INI? JADI CEPAT BANGUN! KITA SYUTINGNYA BUKAN BUAT ACARA SENDIRI TAPI KOLABORASI!"

Jadwal member VIXX memang mulai agak lenggang karena masa promosi sudah lewat, jadi mereka bisa agak santai. Tapi ada jadwal reality show membuat mereka agak buru-buru, jadi kebiasaan bangun agak siang harus diubah mendadak. Reality show ini mirip dengan 'One Fine Day' tapi kali ini mereka melakukannya bersama dengan grup lainnya. Bukan grup satu line seperti EXO, tapi sunbae yang gak pernah mereka sangka.

"Hakyeon-ah, biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." Hakyeon yang tadinya nyaris menyiram air ke arah rapper mereka yang lebih kelihatan seperti mati daripada tidur langsung tersenyum. Akhirnya bantuan tiba.

"Huwaa terima kasih, Taekwoon-ah!" ujar Hakyeon dengan efek mata berkaca-kaca yang dibalas anggukan kecil Taekwoon, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Leo. Masih ada Ken alias Jaehwan yang tadi belum kelihatan mau bangun. "Kau langsung makan saja, Jaehwan sudah kubangunkan." Ingatkan Hakyeon untuk mencium Taekwoon nanti. Betapa senangnya dia, tumben-tumbenan si singa ini berbaik hati membantunya membangunkan member yang lain. Hakyeon langsung melesat ke meja makan. Taekwoon menghela nafas sebelum menyiapkan kakinya. Dia akan olahraga pagi hari ini.

DUAKK

BRUKK

"AWWWWW"

Hyuk dan Hongbin hanya menghela nafas seraya memakan omelet buatan Taekwoon, untung mereka sudah bangun. Nasib sial masih belum berpindah dari Wonshik, sayangnya. Jaehwan meringis mendengar suara teriakan Wonshik, pasti sakit. Dia tahu karena tadi dia dibangunkan juga dengan cara kurang berperikemanusiaan, ditendang. Padahal tadi dia sudah bangun, tapi bukan salahnya juga kalau dia ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu kan?

Hakyeon lahap makan, dia tahu bahwa hari ini akan melelahkan.

 _"Yes!" teriak pelan –karena CEO masih di hadapan mereka- para member VIXX. Mereka senang, tentu saja karena mereka dapat libur yang jarang mereka dapat. Sejak promosi Dynamite selesai mereka langsung mempersiapkan comeback 'Hana-kaze', mengikuti banyak reality show di Taiwan dan menyiapkan konser mereka. Capek? Jelas. Tapi fans mereka lebih berarti._

 _Makanya ketika tahu mereka akhirnya dapat libur, rasanya berasa mau lompat-lompat di tempat. Tapi mereka langsung serius saat sang CEO melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi ada 1 reality show sebelum kalian libur. Ini akan menjadi kolaborasi pertama kalian dengan grup sunbae." Member VIXX mengganguk, dalam hati berdoa semoga CEO langsung to the point aja karena mereka lebih rindu dengan kasur sekarang. "Grup sunbae? BEAST?" tanya Hakyeon antusias. "Bukan." Jawaban sang CEO menghempas harapan diam-diam para member._

 _"Jadi siapa, seongsenim?"_

 _"Kalian pasti kaget"_

 _'Iya, siapa?' chorus member VIXX dalam hati._

 _"2PM"_

 _"EH?!"_

Annyeong, Panda imnida *bow. Saya reader yang baru tergugah membuat cerita tentang bias kali ini, VIXX dengan bias lama alias 2PM. Aneh? Gak jelas? Bodo *ditabok. Saya baru di sini jadi maaf salah kata *kok kayaknya terlalu kaku ya

Anyway Review, please..


	2. Chapter 2

Another One Fine Day

VIXX Member and 2PM

A little bit YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Panda mau kasih tau latar waktu acara ini. Menurut Jun. K, 2PM bakal comeback sekitar bulan September. Dengan perkiraan VIXX udah selesai masa promosi, mungkin acara ini ada di sekitar September minggu ketiga~

.

.

"Annyeonghasseyo sunbaenim"

Member VIXX membungkukkan badannya saat melihat sunbae grup yang sudah sampai menatap mereka. "Maaf terlambat, sunbae," kata Hakyeon agak bersalah padahal mereka cuma telat 2 menit menurut jam di hape-nya. Taecyeon cuma tertawa menanggapi hoobae mereka. "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Mungkin jam kalian agak kecepetan, tapi kami memang datang setengah jam lebih cepat." Hakyeon melirik tajam Hyuk, yang dibalas tatapan polos sang magnae. Pantas saja, tumben Hyuk meminjam hape-nya kemarin. Dia bisa melihat senyum kecil dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Keliahatannya member VIXX yang lain tahu mereka tidak akan telat tapi diam-diam saja. 'Lihat saja nanti' batin Hakyeon yang sudah menyiapkan chop terbaiknya.

"Taekwoonie!" Chansung terlihat antusias melihat teman satu line-nya, buktinya dia langsung melesat dari makanan di hadapannya –yang disindir Minjun "dulu dia bahkan lebih memilih makanan dibanding hottest"- langsung ke hadapan Taekwoon. Dia tidak segan memeluk sang chic main vocal dengan erat, yang juga dibalas Taekwoon. "Hyung, kau pasti sibuk," katanya dengan senyum kecil –kelihatannya ada fans Taekwoon diantara para staff, terbukti dengan teriakan yang terdengar di belakang mereka-. Chansung tertawa lepas. "Benar, kami bahkan baru dari Show Champion! Tapi kami tak menyangka akan mengikuti reality show lagi, dengan kalian!"

Diantara member VIXX, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon lebih dulu mengenal member 2PM secara personal, itu semua karena mereka pernah menjadi back dancer 2PM saat masa promosi 'Hands up'. Taekwoon satu jurusan dengan magnae line 2PM, dia bahkan satu kelas dengan Chansung. Hakyeon dan Wonshikjuga sempat menyapa saat bertemu mereka –mereka beda jurusan-. (1)

.

Yah, intinya mereka cukup dekat dengan member 2PM walau tak sedekat dengan BTOB atau BEAST. Tapi tentu saja mereka tak pernah menyangka akan satu acara dengan 2PM yang terkenal dengan sebutan beastly idol.

.

"Apakah dia orang yang sama yang tadi mengacuhkan kita demi makanan?" tanya Junho sarkastik. Dari tadi mereka sempat merekam 'Real2PM' dan magnae tercinta mereka hanya merespon seadanya. Sekarang? Dia bahkan repot-repot meninggalkan tempat dudukya demi seorang Jung Taekwoon! Astaga!

"Apakah seorang KIM Junho yang kemarin memonopoli Minjun hyung seharian karena baru bertemu lagi adalah orang yang sama yang tadi bertengkar dengan kekasihnya hanya karena lagu?" balas Chansung jauh lebih sarkastik dengan penekanan kata 'Kim' sambil melepas pelukannya dari Taekwoon. Dia tidak akan lupa saat dimana Minjun ditarik saat dirinya sedang dilatih privat vokal. Dia tidak akan lupa saat Junho protes dengan rekamannya yang lebih lama dari yang lain, tapi dia tidak boleh berkonsultasi dengan sang main vocal 2PM. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya diganggu saat sedang berduaan dengan Taecyeon karena tadi mereka bertengkar.

Merasakan tensi yang panas membuat Minjun langsung mengambil alih keadaan, ingat dia adalah penghangat suasana di 2PM. "Ngomong-ngomong, comeback kalian waktu itu bagus sekali. Dark concept dengan story line yang menarik." Hakyeon langsung menatap Minjun, dia sadar member tertua di 2PM itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pertengkaran kurang penting Chansung dan Junho. "Benar sunbae. Kami berencana comeback dengan konsep sama, tapi tidak se-dark kali ini nanti," jawab Hakyeon sopan dan agak diplomatis. Pembicaraan soal comeback pasti berbau promosi yang harus dilakukan dengan diplomatis. "Aku ingin comeback 2PM dengan nuansa seperti itu sih, tapi.. kurasa kami tidak cocok."Perkataan Minjun disambung Taecyeon, "tubuh tua kami tidak bisa melakukan dance cepat seperti itu."

"Hyungdeul udah tua sih!" teriak Wooyoung yang baru saja selesai di make up. Hyung line 2PM kompak menengok ke arah Wooyoung, dengan kompak pula mereka menjawab, "SADAR DIRI WOOYOUNG-IE!" Wooyoung meringis, padahal mereka sendiri yang bilang melepas label 'beastly idol' karena sadar umur. Tapi dia lupa diri, member VIXX jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Taekwoon hyung juga kakinya sakit karena mengulang dance berkali-kali!"(2) cetus Hyuk otomatis. Wonshik kelepasan ngakak, Hongbin dan Hakyeon tersenyum menahan tertawa, Jaehwan udah mulai ngata-ngatain Taekwoon sementara Taekwoon menunduk malu. Dalam hati sang 'appa VIXX' berjanji akan menyiksa sang magnae entah bagaimana caranya. Chansung dan Taecyeon ketawa lebar, gak sadar diri mereka udah mulai gak melakukan akrobatik karena masalah umur.

"Diharapkan para member yang kelebihan umur sadar diri, terima kasih," kata Wooyoung meniru kata-kata operator. Nichkhun cuma mengusak rambut dongsaeng sekaligus uhuk-pacarnya-uhuk. Minjun ketawa seraya merangkul Junho. Pacarnya ini masih marah, tapi dia mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian pergilah ke ruang make up. Walau syuting diundur satu jam dengan alasan yang kami tidak tahu, lebih baik bersiap secepatnya karena mood produser agak aneh," kata Nichkhun mencoba menyelamatkan Taekwoon. Ya, dia memang baik. Member VIXX mengangguk, menahan tawa yang ditujukan untuk sang 'appa'.

~~ Syuting dimulai ~~

"Annyeonghasseyo. Real VIXX. V- I- X- X, VIXX imnida"

Para member bertepuk tangan heboh saat selesai memperkenalkan diri. Syuting akhirnya dimulai.

"Annyeonghasseyo, leader VIXX N imnida"

"Annyeonghasseyo, VIXX Leo imnnida"

"Annyeonghasseyo, VIXX cute main vocal Ken imnida"

"Annyeonghasseyo yeorobun, VIXX Ravi imnida"

"Annyeonghasseyo yeorobun, VIXX Hongbin imnida"

"Annyeonghasseyo yeorobun, VIXX magnae Hyuk imnida"

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengikuti reality show di Korea kan?" Hakyeon memulai seperti biasa. Dia melirik Wonshik yang sudah siap dengan mic-nya.

"Benar N-ssi, setelah comeback kita lebih sering beraktivitas di Taiwan. Kali ini kami akan me-remake One Fine Day! Tentu kalian sudah menontonnya kan?"

"Jika kalian belum menonton, silahkan menonton dan lihat apa bedanya dengan acara ini, yaitu.."

"ANOTHER ONE FINE DAY!" sahut kedua MC itu. Belum ada kekacauan, bagus.

"Oh ya, Ravi-ssi. Di 'Another One Fine Day' kita kedatangan grup lain yang akan meramaikan acara ini, siapakah mereka?"

"Mereka adalah sunbaenim hebat yang baru saja comeback kembali di Korea setelah lama beraktifitas di Jepang, sekaligus sunbae yang kami hormati. Mereka lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'beastly idol', mereka adalah... 2PM!"

Member VIXX kembali bertepuk tangan tatkala member 2PM masuk ke ke frame kamera. Dimulai dari Taecyeon, Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Minjun, Junho dan Chansung. Minjun melirik member yang lain, mereka akan menyapa pemirsa.

"Annyeonghasseyo, we are.. 2PM!"

Tepuk tangan heboh kembali menghiasi acara tersebut.

~Another One Fine Day~

"Taecyeon-ssi, bukankah sudah lama kalian mengikuti reality show di Korea?" tanya Hakyeon segera setelah member 2PM selesai memperkenalkan diri dan single baru mereka. Taecyeon mengganguk.

"Benar, selama ini kami lebih sering disibukkan dengan jadwal individu. Ini adalah acara pertama kami sebagai grup, jadi kami sangat menantikannya"

"Baiklah sunbaenim, apa kalian tahu acara One Fine Day?" Hakyeon mulai memasuki inti episode kali ini, walau dia bahkan gak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Variety show dimana kita menentukan sendiri dimana dan apa yang akan kita lakukan, kan?" jawab Chansung agak ragu. Sejujurnya mereka sudah menonton 'One Fine Day' dari jamannya SHINee sampai saat ini, tapi mendengar ada kata 'Another' di awalnya membuat para member jadi ragu. Kayaknya agak beda deh.

"Benar sekali Chansung-ssi, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan." Tuh kan bener.

"Oh, apakah itu?"

"Begini Ken-ssi, kita akan mengunjungi 2 tempat sekaligus!"

Hongbin melotot ke arah Hakyeon. Gak mungkin mengunjungi 2 tempat cuma 3 hari!

"Wah lamaaaaa sekali!" respon Jaehwan sambil ber-agyeo. "Kemana saja kita nanti?" tanya Hyuk penasaran. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang kita semua akan rundingkan!" jawab Hakyeon mengabaikan Hongbin yang masih syok.

"N-ssi, Ravi-ssi aku punya usul" kata Taecyeon semangat. "Apakah itu, Taecyeon-ssi?" tanya Hakyeon. "Kulihat kalian berdua adalah MC-nya kan? Bagaimana kita adakan undian supaya MC bisa berganti tiap hari?"

"Oh maksudmu seperti 2PM The Show? Ketika di episode pertama kau dikalahkan Nichkhun hyung tapi karena kemampuan MC-nya kurang memadai jadi kau yang menggantikannya?" sindir Junho panjang. Nichkhun langsung menoleh.

"Junho-ssi, kau benar sekali!" jawab Taecyeon bangga. "Jadi kita akan melakukan permainan untuk menetukan MC per hari! Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ide bagus Taecyeon-ssi," jawab Hakyeon. Member VIXX sempat menonton beberapa variety show 2PM, dan terima kasih kepada tangan ajaib Ken yang memilih secara acak 2PM Show. "Kalau begitu mari kita melakukannya di ruang latihan. Sepertinya akan hujan"

"CUT! Cepat bereskan barang-barang, kelihatannya akan hujan deras!" perintah produser. Ide melakukan syuting di depan gedung JYP memang bukan ide bagus. Para staff dan artis buru-buru memasuki gedung mewah tersebut.

~~Break Syuting~~

"Hyung bilang cuma 3 hari?!" protes Hongbin sejadi-jadinya. Hakyeon cuma meringis. "Mian, mian. Hyung juga baru tahu. Katanya kita sekalian liburan juga," jelas Hakyeon sambil merangkul Taekwoon. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tapi Hakyeon sangat tahu namjachingu-nya agak pucat. Dan Nichkhun selalu peka akan segala sesuatu, menyernyit. Sementara member VIXX –kecuali ortu kedua mereka- mengangguk saja, beda sama Hongbin yang masih syok. "DORM KITA BERANTAKKAN BANGET DONG?!"

Teriakan Hongbin –yang agak OOC- membuat Wooyoung tersentak. Ah, iya..

"Junho-ya,kau sudah membersihkan bekas snack-mu tadi?" tanya Wooyoung yang menerima balasan cengiran dari sang emperor. "ASTAGA!"

"Maniak kebersihan," gumam Hyuk dan Chansung bersamaan. Yang bersangkutan gak denger, soalnya sibuk ngomel-ngomel. "Sudahlah Wooyoung-ie, toh rumahku nanti bakal ada yang bersihin," sahut Minjun tenang. Member 2PM kan punya rumah sendiri-sendiri, mereka ngumpul selama ini di rumah Minjun. Pernah mereka ke rumah Wooyoung, selain Nichkhun semua kena semprot karena ujung-ujungnya mereka malah ngeberantakin rumah super rapinya.

Wooyoung yang sudah tenang kembali jinak, Hongbin juga. Kelihatannya urat malu mereka belum putus seutuhnya. "Oke semua! Kita mulai syuting!" teriak staff yang menyadarkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

~~Mulai Syuting lagi~~

"Permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Wooyoung –kembali- antusias. Asal bukan ping pong sih..

"Ping pong?" tanya Hyuk percaya diri, ini sih keahlian dia.

"Andwae! Bagaimana dengan hom pim pa?" perkataan Wooyooung membuat member 2PM melihatnya datar. Tolong ya, pikirkan permainan yang gak childish.

"Um, bagaimana kalau dengan ini!" kata Nichkhun tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah permainan.

.

.

.

"PIRATE ROULETTE?!"

.

.

.

(1) Magnae line 2PM, LeoN dan Ravi beneran 1 kampus (Howon University). ChanHoYoung(?) mengambil broadcasting sama kayak Leo. N dan Ravi mengambil major musical. Panda pernah baca fakta kalau Chansung dan Leo satu sekolah dan Panda pikir mereka ketemu di sana.

(2) Ini juga bener. Ada video documentary pas member VIXX membicarakan soal album mereka 'Hades' dan VIXX TV. Hyuk sendiri dikasih tahu Leo kalau kakinya sakit, tapi dia gak ngomong apa-apa karena dia takut diketawain member yang lain. Kkk, dasar harabeoji *plakk.

.

.

Annyeong reader-deul~ Panda balik lagi nih. Jadi ff ini akan ditulis bts sekaligus acaranya –rempong-rempong dah tuh-. Apa kalian punya usul 2 grup gak waras ini kemana? Sebisa mungkin jangan Jeju, kan udah. Terus apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan? Sebagian besar Panda akan mengikuti alur OFD dan Panda juga lagi meneliti reality show 2PM, biar greget dan muncul ide.

Waktunya balasan review~

Chohyunnie: salah Ravi tidur kayak gak bakal bangun lagi XD. Humor kok pasti. Makasih buat reviewnya

Fuji Han: Hehe, pasti ada kok. Makasih buat reviewnya

User006: Kalau mereka bersatu paling bakal ngacak-ngacak 1 tempat, kesian aja nanti produsernya. Hehe, makasih buat reviewnya

BooNhy: Ne :) makasih buat reviewnya.

: Binhyuk or hyukbin? Bakal diusahakan ide mengalir buat reviewnya

Ddebit: Oh jelas, mereka kan OTP Panda. Makasih buat reviewnya

Sky Onix: pasti lanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya.

HMYgrey: gak apa yang penting kan komen. Sayangnya setelah Jaypark keluar, karena waktu ff ini kira2 pas 2pm kambek di korea (kata jun. K kira2 september) Makasih buat reviewnya

Hyunri89: Panda demen mereka XD dan karena chansung lumayan deket sama leo jadi dibuat deh. Maksih buat reviewnya

Ichinisan1-3: huwaaa salah satu author yang Panda idolakan muncul! Leo kan raja tega,wajar aja dia olahraga pagi terus. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
